


A Sweet Surprise on Laundry Day: Flipped POV

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Slice of Life, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Slice of Life][Gentle-ish Fdom][Msub][Several "Daddy" and "Good Boy" Mentions][Teasing][Handjob][Choking][Cunnilingus][Aftercare][Sweet AF]





	A Sweet Surprise on Laundry Day: Flipped POV

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, POV flipped at the suggestion of Reddit users u/POVscribe and u/Nuclearthrowaway99. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Depending on the person, spontaneous romance can be the best kind of romance. Maybe it's receiving a care package during a stressful work day. Maybe it's a surprise bubble bath waiting for you at home. Or maybe it's a raunchy ambush at an unexpected time...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The domme (or Daddy, if you will) in this story is kind and sometimes mischievous, but stern when necessary.

[setting is the laundry room at home]

[sigh] So bored...let's see what's on Netflix today.

Nope....nope....nope....hey, Altered Carbon! Wait, my kitten hasn't finished the first season yet.

Speaking of which, where is he? Maybe he can provide some entertainment...

SFX [footsteps as you search the house] He's not in the bedroom...not in the garage...I don't think he went outside...

Oh, right! He said he was going to do some laundry!

[whispering] There he is...I think I'll sneak up on him...[snicker]

[short pause] Surprise! [laughs]

I'm sorry sweetie, I just couldn't resist! Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you THIS much...

You thought I might have been a burglar? [scoff] If anyone broke into this house, I'd kick their ass LONG before they got near you.

Come here, give Daddy a hug...breathe in and out...there, is that better? Good. [kiss]

Your skin is still a bit rough, kitten. Have you been using the oils and creams I told you about?

[giggle] Good boy; one day your skin will be as smooth as mine, don't worry!

Still separating the lights and darks, are we? Hmmm...this shirt would be better suited for the dark load, put it there.

The color won't fade, trust me. I have plenty of similar tops, remember?

None of them have such a lovely floral pattern, though...

It's almost as lovely as seeing your midriff whenever you stretch [giggle]

Where did you buy that shirt from? I'm curious to see what else they sell.

Maybe some cute-looking hats...or shorts...

SFX [ass smack]...Like the ones you're wearing now. They hug your ass so tightly, and don't show too much skin either!

Good boy...this perfect bottom of yours belongs to Daddy, and she doesn't plan on sharing.

You know, I wanted to watch something on Netflix earlier...but then I got a better idea.

I haven't played with my sweetheart in a couple of days, and he's probably horny. Am I right?

[giggle] I thought so. Now, how should we take care of that...

The dryer's about waist-height, so I COULD bend you over it and take you from behind...

[giggle] Look how eager you are! Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm going a different route.

SFX [thump] I'd rather push you into the wall this time.

Mmmm...these shorts are so thin, I can feel every part of your cock.

Now kitten, I know how excited you can get...but make sure to tell me when you're close, understood?

Good boy...your orgasm is MINE, don't forget that.

[short pause]

[sigh] Those whimpers...is the teasing too much for you, baby?

I know my hands feel amazing through the fabric, but clearly you want more.

You want Daddy's warm hands directly on your cock, don't you?

Well, you know what to do when you want something...ask me nicely.

[short pause] Good boy. Your wish is my command...[giggle]

SFX [zipper]

[improv handjob]

You're already sweating a bit...I can tell you needed this.

Who do you belong to, darling? Who always gives you what your little heart desires?

[giggle] That's right. Me. And I can use you however, and whenever I like.

I'm going to place my hand around your throat, okay? Stop me if it's too tight...

[short pause]

[worried] Oh! I'm so sorry, kitten! I'll loosen my grip a bit...

There, is that better? Good!

I wouldn't want to break such a beautiful and delicate fucktoy, now would I? [giggle]

[improv handjob some more]

There's so much precum...are you getting close, sweetie?

[short pause] Alright, but you can't cum just yet. First you have to beg for it.

So go ahead...beg Daddy for that sweet, sweet release you've been yearning for.

[laugh] Such desperation in your voice...such passion! Very well, dear; you can cum now.

[improv to listener's orgasm]

Whoa, don't fall over sweetie! [giggle] Did your legs turn into jelly or something?

Your came ALL over my hand, such an excitable boy...go fetch a towel for me.

[pause] Excellent, thank you!

Alright kitten, I should wash up and go find something to watch...huh?

No, I wasn't looking to cum right now. I just wanted to make YOU feel good. I appreciate the offer, but...

[sigh] You know I can't refuse those adorable eyes...or that pleading tone of voice...

Very well, you can go down on me. Get on your knees...

[improv cunnilingus]

So far so good, my pet...but don't forget the clit.

And you don't need those circular motions, just keep it simple.

[improv cunnilingus some more]

[grunt] Fuck! Keep that pace, baby!

Wait...[irritated] Are you stopping!?

SFX [slap] Who told you to stop? You're not done yet...

[improv to orgasm]

Ohhh god....well done...such a good boy for Daddy...

Now MY legs are turning to jelly [giggle]

Come sit with me. Nuzzle that cute little head in my chest.

[several kisses] I love you too, kitten. Always and forever.

If only this moment could last a lifetime...[sigh]

Awww, are you tired sweetie? I suppose we can take a quick nap together.

The laundry can wait...you're MUCH more important right now. [kiss]


End file.
